minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyril the OverDragon
Cyril is the Overworld guardian and an NPC created by Cynder Rush. To awaken him, you need to craft an Overworld awakener, crafted out of dirt, emeralds and a stick. Appearance Cyril is a muscular dragon with earthy green scales and little pieces of dirt caught inbettween the ridges of his scales, some has grass sprouting out. He has brown leaf shaped spikes running down the back of his kneck and simmilar leaf shaped claws on his wings. He has four sandy coloured horns, the upper two point upwards, the lower two curve forwards like a ram's, one is broken. He has sandy wing membrane and chestplates. On the end of his tail there is a brown club with sandy spikes. Personality Cyril is kind and gentle, but stronger than you think. He is very understanding and can deal with almost every situation. Cutscene lines *The ground begins to shake and Cyril bursts out* Player: (panicky) What's happening?! Cyril: It's alright, , it's alright. *Cyril folds his wings over the player to offer them some support and comfort* Player: How do you know my name? Cyril: I know much about you and this Earth. My soul has been trapped in the Overworld for many years untill you summoned me, thank you. I've had a particular interest in you. Player: How did your soul get trapped? Cyril: Years ago, the four dimensions of Earth worked in harmony, and each dimension had a guardian who looked after each dimension and worked colaboratively to look after Earth. Neil had the Nether, Lily had the Sky Islands, I had the Overworld and... then there was Jean... Player: What about her? Cyril: When Earth came about, there were only 3 dimensions. A few centuries ago, a new dimension was formed, known as the End. It had it's own guardian named Jean. Jean was young and had no idea what was going on. We trained her and she became a respectfull guardian like Neil, Lily and I. One day, Jean turned on us, believing she was better than us and that she didn't need us to 'rule Earth' with her. This caused a huge war which resulted in the Sky Islands falling and us all being trapped inside our own dimensions. Since then, things have been chaos. With Jean able to do anything she forced everyone in the End to become her slaves, which is why most endermen have retreated here in the Overworld. Player: How comes they attack me? Cyril: In the End, it's thought that stairing at someone directly in the eyes is very rude. Anyway, let's get back to our story. I know that it's you who's going to stop them. How do I know this? Because you are special, , you don't just sit cosy in your village waiting for things to get better, you go out and make them better. He're's your chance to go change the world. *Cyril hands the player the Nether awakener* Cyril: Enter the second dimension, the Nether, and use this to awaken Neil. He has a special task for you, and I'm sure your victory be rewarded. Behavior After right-clicking with the Overworld awakener in your hand, Cyril bursts out of the ground and a cutscene begins. After that, and achievement is unlocked (Awaken earth) and he will sit down. He can then set you missions which will be rewarded with materials, however there will always be the task to summon Neil in the Nether (untill you summon him) which will be rewarded with 16 emeralds. He doesn't take any dammage and is merely an NPC character, important in the game's storyline. Trivia *He is based on Terrador from Dawn of the dragon, ''therefore he highly resembles him. **Funnily enough, he has the same name as one of Terrador's friends. *In the first cutscene, he has pieces of grass and dirt on his body. After completing the game, the grass and dirt dissapears, indicating they were a result of him bursting out of the ground and not part of his body. *He is simmilar to Ramsees from ''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. **Both have a chipped horn. **Both are green. **Both are the ruler of something. **Both have simmilar personalities. *The achievement unlocked after awakening him, (awaken earth) uses the picture of the old grass block. Category:Cynder Rush's characters Category:Cynder Rush's fanon mobs Category:Dragon Category:Dragon Variations Category:Good Category:Dimension guardians